One Step At A Time
by Becca2089
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been married for 5 years and trying for a baby for 2. What happens when they are dealt with a deverstating blow, will they be able to move on and will Aria be able to accept any of it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there my name is Becca. I have been reading fics for a long time and I have some of my faves in the PLL fandom and I have always wanted to write one but never thought about doing it until now. This story has not been proofed as I do not have a beta reader, so if one of you lovely people would like to help me out and beta for this story then please drop me a PM or follow me on twitter becca_2089.

* * *

Aria's POV

Ella always said to me that I would make a wonderful wife and an ever better mother. Well I have accomplished the wife part, and would now like to accomplish the mother part.

I have been married to my husband Ezra Fitz since I was 19 and in my second year of college. People were saying that it wouldn't last and I was just the next notch on Ezra's bed post, well I am happy to say after being together for 8 years and married for 5, we are still in love like were all those years ago! To think I have spend nearly a decade with this wonderful man, is something I don't think I will ever get used to the way he makes me feel. Like a kid on Christmas morning everyday of my life, I am really lucky.

As I stated before I would love to become a mother sometime in the next few months, even though I was the first one married out of all my friends, I have somehow become the last one to fall pregnant and believe me its not through lack of trying, Hanna and Caleb have their 2 year old son Ethan, Spencer and Toby have their 4 year old daughter Lucy and Emily and Paige adopted their son Luis who is 6 months from China. We have been trying to get pregnant since I left college and become an English teacher as Rosewood High, Ezra is still working for Hollis after my dad, yes my dad off all people asked the dean to reconsider letting him go as he was a wonderful teacher, safe to say Ezra and my dad are once again friends and this is something that I am eternally grateful for.

I am starting to think that there is something wrong with either one of us since it hasn't happened for us yet, but then again Ezra fathered a son, whom he doesn't see thanks to his bitch of an ex girlfriend. Maybe its not him maybe its been me all along, I am interrupted from my thoughts as I hear the front door open and close.

* * *

General POV

Ezra unlocked the door and walked into find the house unusually quiet.

"Sweetie are you home" he called

"In the office" he heard Aria answer him.

As he walked into the office he could see Aria click off a web page and lock the computer as she stood and walked towards him,

"So I was thinking that we could go out and eat tonight, I have been grading mockingbird papers, and if I read one more I think I might…well I wont do anything but you know what I mean" Aria said to him

"Ahh I do know what you mean, I have been grading essays on The Great Gatsby, so dinner out is just what we need" He replied to her.

"Great I will start getting ready" Aria said as she walked out of the office,

Ezra's POV

As I watch my wife walk out of the office I think back to a time were we were fighting to be together and know were married and trying for a baby, a baby that doesn't seem to want to be made. I know Aria is getting frustrated and I know I keep telling her to be patient and when it happens it will happen but after trying for almost 2 years it does get a little disheartening.

I walk over to the computer and unlock it knowing that I have a little bit of time before I need to start getting ready, seriously I love Aria but she has started to take more time than Hanna to get ready and that is saying something.

As I wait for the internet to start up, I notice that there is already tab open and curiosity gets the better of me, so instead of waiting for a new tab to open I take a look at what what's on the tab and I am surprised at what I am seeing.

"Infertility in women aged 24 and over"

I knew Aria was getting frustrated but my god, I did not think it was this bad. Do I tell her I saw or do I let her come to me, she obviously doesn't want me to see this otherwise she wouldn't have locked the computer so quickly.

General POV

Ezra had resolved to let Aria come to him if she was worried about something, she obviously hadn't wanted him to see what her saw and he wasn't about to start questioning her, once she feels comfortable and confident in what needs to be done then he was certain she would come to him.

All throughout the dinner Ezra noticed that Aria was distracted and hardly touched any of her wine or food for that matter.

Aria's POV

I can see the wheels in Ezra's head turning looking over at me every few minutes to see if I have eaten anything or drank anything, the truth is there is I have just realised that I am late and when I took out my phone to look on the calendar it isn't just a week its 3 weeks. I know that it could be the stress I have been under later with work and trying to get pregnant.

I pick up my water glass and take a sip and just about catch Ezra talking to me,

" Babe, are you ok" I just hear him in time

"Huh, what? Oh yeah am fine" I don't know why I lie, I just don't want him to get disappointed again when I tell him the test is negative.

I told Ezra that I actually felt a bit sick and could we go home, once he settled the tab and we got in the car I asked him to stop by the store so I could in and pick something up since my period was due, well I wasn't actually it was due well overdue.

Ezra's POV

Once Aria got out of the car and ran into the store I could tell something was bothering her and I know I had resolved to let her come to me, but something was going on and I needed to find out what.

Once she got back in the car I noticed that she had a death grip on the bag so I asked her what she had gotten, she told me girly stuff tampons, towels, painkillers all the usual stuff for her time of the month, still something didn't ring true what else wasn't she telling me.

Aria's POV

I absolutely hate lying to him, he is only worried about me and I can't even tell him that I bought a pregnancy test. Once we get home I run upstairs and tell him am going to shower and then get some sleep. I walk into the on-suite in our bedroom and run the shower and sort out the pregnancy test, after following the instructions on the box, it tell me it will beep once the time is up. I strip off and put my robe on and wait to find out my fate whether it will be a happy future filled with a child or an uncertain one were nobody knows what will happen.

* * *

It would also mean the world to me if you could all press the little review button as it will do me good to hear what you all thing, I do take constructive feedback :)

Hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's POV

I was sitting on the bed in my bedroom looking at the test in my hand; I stood up and walked over to the bin, wrapped the stick up in tissue and binned it.

Once I was sure you couldn't see it, I removed my robe and stood under the shower, washing away all of the past few hours away, the feelings of not being enough, not being able to give him a child, wanting a child and all the other emotions that came along with it, failure and inadequate were the most two feelings I felt all the time.

Once out of the shower and changed into my boy shorts and an old Hollis t-shirt of Ezra's, I walk back into our room and notice that he is still downstairs.

I get into my side of the bed and turn my Ipad on and log on to facebook and twitter. Once on facebook she noticed that Hanna had tagged a photo of her son Ethan who happed to be Aria and Ezra's godson, the little boy was holding onto Hanna whilst walking around Central Park, the caption tag read, "Miss you Aunty Aria!" XOXO. Hanna had moved to New York 3 months ago after Victoria Secrets offered her a designing job, Aria replied to the caption with a simple, "Miss you too little man" xoxox.

She saved the photo to her photo stream.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aria didn't know how long she was looking at the photo on the Ipad when she felt the bed dip and Ezra climbing in. She didn't even notice the tears until Ezra asked her what was wrong, she couldn't answer him instead she just put her head in her hands and sobbed, heartwrenching sobs. Ezra pulled his wife to his chest and waiting for her to calm down before he asked her what was wrong.

"Sweetheart what is it"

"I…I…I" Aria could barely get the words out before breaking into sobs again, once she was sure that she wasn't going to break down she started to talk again,

" I took a pregnancy test, and well you know the rest"

"Okay so why didn't you tell me, we could have done it together, I meant what I said when I married you, I meant we would go through everything together."

Aria just looked at him and bit her lip, she didn't have an answer, only she did have one in her mind, she could stand the disappointment in his face and eyes when the test was negative and then from that to the pity she just couldn't stand to see it.

"Because how would you feel if you had to disappoint me every damn time your period comes, or every time you take a pregnancy test"

"Aria…" Ezra tried before she speaking again

"Or how about the fact that none of my friends actually wanted a baby, I mean Lucy was an accident and Ethan too, Paige filled the forms out without Emily knowing, and then as soon as I want a baby, it wont happen no matter how hard we try…Its been two years Ezra and I am exhausted trying to pretend that I am happy for everyone and most off all I am sick and tired of disappointing you" Aria said before walking out,

"Babe were are you going its late, and you are way too upset to drive" Ezra said as he noticed her picking her keys up.

"I just need to drive, I will be fine, I would rather you let me go without fighting with me Ezra I don't have the energy to fight" She told him tiredly

All Ezra could do was stand back and let her go.

xxxxxxx

It was about 1am when Aria finally walked back through the door she had been gone 3 and half hours almost. Ezra was just about to call her cell when she walked in the office.

"I owe you an apology"

"What for?" Ezra asked her confusedly

"Everything" Aria took a deep breath "What's wrong with me Ezra, why can't I get pregnant" She said as she broke down once again.

Ezra ran over and enveloped her in a hug and that's how they stood for what seemed like hours.

"Sweetie, I really think we should go and see someone, we need to see why were not getting pregnant."

"But I know that its me, I mean you have a son, I don't have any kids, so it has to be me" Aria said as she let out another sob.

"I think we need to go to bed, get some rest and everything will look better in the morning ok" Ezra asked his wife.

Aria looked up tiredly and with tear filled eyes and nodded her consent.

Once they were in bed Aria waited for Ezra's breathing to even out before getting out of bed and going into the office.

She fired up the web page before searching once again about infertility. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxx

After breakfast both Ezra and Aria went to look up a fertility specialist in New York and once Ezra had giving his full surname as Fitzgerald the doctor agreed to meet with them this afternoon at 4pm, it was now 9am and it took 3 hours by train to get from Rosewood to New York,

"Hey Ezra, can we leave early and try and see Hanna and Ethan, I wont tell her what were there for." Aria asked him once they had called in work and both explained that Aria had an appointment at the hospital, they didn't give any other details other than that,

"Of course we can leave now if you're ready"

" I am, I am" Aria said quickly, excited at the thought of seeing her godson and best friend, Aria and Hanna had always been the closest and it killed her that Hanna was living in New York.

"Okay well call Hanna and make sure she can see us. If not, im sure Wesley and whatever girl he is dating this week can see us"

"Maybe we can have dinner with both Hanna and Wes" Aria suggested but Ezra knew what she was planning

"Air, no! I am not setting Hanna and Wesley up, uh uh no way"

"Oh come on, Hanna and Caleb have been broken up since they moved to NYC and your mother is always saying how nice Hanna is and wishes that Wes would settle down, plus we wouldn't have to divide our time when we go to visit, its perfect" Aria sound so excited and after last night, Ezra just wanted her to be happy.

"Okay, fine you win"

Aria looked over at his triumphantly and smirked

" And for that Mr Fitz, you shall be rewarded later this evening"

xxxxxxxxxx

Once Aria had spoken to Hanna and Ezra had spoken to Wes, they all agreed to meet up at the starbucks on Times Square and then they would decide were to go and eat.

Aria and Ezra arrived at the fertility clinic a little before 4 and had to wait and fill in some forms, once they had done that they were waiting to be called, Ezra could sense how nervous his wife was and reached over and took her hand,

"Baby, whatever happens in there, nothing and I mean nothing is going to change the way I feel about you"

"So you do think there is something wrong with me" Aria asked him distractedly

"Absolutely not, but I know you, and I know for a fact your sitting there thinking that there is, and you think that is going to change the way I feel for you. Come on am right aren't I"?

Aria looked up at him amazed

"Still after all these years you know me so well, thank you, I really needed to here that,"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald. I am Dr. Adams"

"Actually, we prefer Aria and Ezra instead of Mr and Mrs, makes us sound old" Aria laughed nervously.

Dr Adams could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"Well first of all, we would like to take some blood and a urine sample from you Aria and, well Ezra im afraid its not quiet as simple as that for you" Dr Adams laughed uncomfortably

Aria just looked at Ezra's horrified expression

"Okay, so we need a sperm sample and urine sample from you Ezra"

A nurse arrived and showed Ezra were to go to do his samples and then took Aria to the blood room.

After Aria had done the urine sample and the blood test, she was escorted back to Dr Adams who had some questions for her.

"Okay, so how long were you on your birth control and when did you come off it"

"Well I started birth control when we started sleeping together when I was 17 and then when I was 22 and we started to try for a baby straight after that,"

"Okay so you've been off it for 2 years, tell me Aria have you had any pregnancies in the past and miscarried or had any abortions"

"None" Aria said tearfully as Ezra re-entered the room.

"Okay, well if you two wait here, since you've came all the way from Rosewood, I will see if I can hurry the blood tests along and see what's what with these before we can discuss any diagnoses or treatments." Dr Adams said as he stood up and walked out the room.

"So did you think of me, in my Victoria secrets lingerie, whilst you, you know" Aria spoke mischievously.

Ezra just smirked at her and went to reply when the doctor walked in.

"Ahh Aria when was your last period" Dr Adams asked

"About 7 maybe 8 weeks ago"

"Well I have some news and I am sure your going to be please to hear that, you're pregnant,"

Aria looked at the doctor in shock,

"Erm, how can that be, I took a pregnancy test at home yesterday and it said negative"

"It will have been a false negative, your pregnant and judging by your periods I would say that your at least 5 maybe 6 weeks along, we just need to do a scan to confirm."

Both Aria and Ezra sat there in shock but with smiles.

* * *

Thank you too all have reviewed, followed and made this story a favourite!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I know that I suck as the worst updater ever. Life just got in the way, plus the lack of Ezria we have received :( Actually cannot believe they split up :(

Anyways thanks for sticking with me and reading this :) Sorry its short and I promise to not leave it so long next time.

Aria and Ezra both walked out of the doctor's office in a daze, they walked around Central Park when suddenly Ezra felt Aria stop.

"Were pregnant, Ezra were pregnant" She kept saying to him

Ezra couldn't help but smile at the excitement in his wife's eyes, this is all she had wanted for so long, and now it was finally coming true.

"I know it's amazing"

Once they had both gotten used to the idea, they had to go and meet Hanna, Ethan and Wesley for dinner, they have both agreed not to say anything to them until Aria was passed the 12 week mark just to be on the safe side.

"Aunty Aria, Uncle Ezra" They both heard and noticed a little 2 year old boy running towards them with a very flustered mommy running behind him. Aria held her arms open as the little boy ran right in to them and hugged her.

"I missed you so much little man" Aria said as Ezra said to him "Have you gotten taller"

Ezra walked ahead whilst Aria and Hanna talked,

"How are you doing without Caleb?"

"Its, um its been hard but then I look at Ethan and I know I made the right decision to move us here" Hanna spoke tearfully, "But I think, the thing that hurts the most is that he just moved on after 2 months, I mean come on who does that, its been 3 months and I finally feel as though its my turn to be happy, and then I try to go out and meet people, they find out I have Ethan and that's a mood killer" Hanna rambled on

"Ok and breath Han" Aria laughed, "What if I set you up on a date"

"And who the hell do you no that is young, free, good looking, single and wouldn't mind me having a child" Hanna asked as Aria watched Ezra greet Wes.

"What about him? Aria asked pointing to her husband and brother in law

"Ar, incase you didn't notice that's Ezra, E-z-r-a" Hanna spelt out clearly confused "You know your husband"

"No not him Han, my brother in law"

Hanna looked over and saw Wesley Fitzgerald interacting with Ethan.

"Damn he has got way yummy" Hanna laughed,

"I happen to know that he is single, and he loves kids"

Hanna looked at Aria and reluctantly nodded her head.

"So how are things, still single?" Ezra asked his younger brother

"Yeah, I can't seem to meet a girl that I really like, and I feel like I should be starting to settle down" Wes moaned to Ezra

""Well what if I set you up, with Hanna?"

"Seriously dude you would do that?"

Ezra looked at Wes and then at Ethan and noticed how good he was with him.

"I guess you have Aria to thank for that"

Aria and Ezra had left Hanna and Wesley out, and volunteered to take Ethan home to the hotel with them and would drop him off tomorrow to Hanna after spending the day with him.

Ethan was currently snuggled up in the middle of the king-size bed between Ezra and Aria,

"Does it scare you that in a few years this will be our child?" Aria asked her husband.

"Nope, because I was ready to have this baby the moment we said I do"

Aria just smiled to him and cuddled up to Ethan and quickly fell asleep.

While Aria and Ethan were asleep Ezra sat at the table in the hotel room, laptop fired up and facebook open, he was going to try and find Maggie through some old high school friends; hopefully one of them had her on their page. Whilst looking and finding nothing Ezra knew there was one person he could ask for help, it just meant swallowing his pride and asking for their help.

He was really going to hate this next task, he noticed the time was after 2am, he would speak with Aria about this tomorrow, she was always the voice of reason.


End file.
